Prepared to war for freedom and vengeance
by daz95
Summary: Hi everyone thank you for continuing to read my story and I just love the response. In this story Lelouch felt the pain of what Britannia did to him and Nunally and wished to return the favour but this time he prepared to war with Britannia for freedom and vengeance. Lelouch X small harem. I'm really sorry about all the paragraph and grammar errors. I'll fix them but I'm a idiot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone just to let you know that this is my first story and just the first chapter of it. I will uploaded more at a later date and I mean way later but this is just to see the reaction that I get from it if I get a good reaction I might post more a bit sooner but not likely. You will unfortunately have to wait because I'm still learning and not very good at this yet and also I'm very stuck on a chapter right now and while I have many many ideas I have absolutely no idea of how to put them in to words. Credit goes to seerking for the help and inspiration he has given me while doing this go and check him out.**

Flame, all he could see was flame. The more he looked the more hatred the swelled in his heart, his very being and his soul was almost being consumed by it. Lelouch vi Britannia, exiled Prince of Britannia formally 11th inline to the throne of Britannia and former son of the 98th emperor of Britannia Charles Zi Britannia and former consort and former light of the round, was full of horror. And rage, because the sight before him was the country ,or now former country of Japan had not just moments ago been invaded by his former country the royal empire of Britannia and watch with deep emotions as the Japanese people that helped him and the closest and most cherished thing, or person, recover from their life shattering experience and exile from their life in Britannia.

He remembered what happened, how exactly he got to Japan, how Japan was conquered by the newest Britannia invention, ... And ultimately how his life, and that of his dear little sister nunnaly, and turned up side down in one night and exactly how his pure HATRED for the emperor of Britannia and his 'father' began to tested in his very soul.

[FLASHBACK]

Lelouch was in a panic, he couldn't find his sister anywhere and he knew his mother, for some reason beyond his genius and complex mind could comprehend had ordered her personal guard to leave as well as all guards for their home, the ares villa, and he hoped that his sister was not anywhere near his mother for deep down he could feel something about this night would forever change and with that feeling was a deep fear inducing dread of something was about to happen, something life changing, for good or bad he didn't know and that only made the sense of dread worse.

Running to the stairway, praying to any being that could hear him that his family, his adorable sister and his mother, his hero, would be ok, that he was just be paranoid. His world, his world cracked ready to fall apart when he heard it, his heart sank, his gut ready to throw out any recent meal he had ate. Multiple loud bangs, though a child he knew what they were from being around his mother and his 3rd favourite sister cornelia li Britannia, second princess of Britannia being in the military.

Gunfire, he knew those sounds was gunfire. That telling of dread, grew and became despair, and with that same despair powering him he ran, faster than he ever ran before and we got to the stairs, he immediately wished he hadn't, because that cracked world didn't shatter, it disintegrated around him for in his was a nightmare beyond horror or fear imaginable. Their lay his mother, the bloody, broken dying form of his hero and blow her now dying corpse was his little sister, nunnaly, her legs riddled with holes and leaking blood, her eyes just like her brothers, wide with terror with hints of blood coating her left cheek.

There was only one thing he could do, the one thing he wanted to do another all else. He screamed every guard, maid and witness to this horror inducing site will forever remember the pain agony he felt when he screamed. It was not cute, it was not funny, it was horrifying to every being within earshot.

(Time skip, 3 days later)

With a heart full of grief and angst, he march with shoulders back a d head held high like the prince he was, he drew near a large elegant and expensive doorstep, doors that lead to the emperor's throne room. His father's throne room. Before doubt could take hold he opened the doors and stepped inside as a servant of the court announced his presence and status to the royal court.

He strode to the throne and Kneeled before his father, the most powerful man in Britannia, and announced, in clear and loud voice "father, my mother, Marianne vi Britannia, is dead and my sister, nunnaly vi Britannia is crippled". The emperor stood there looking at lelouch with boredom clear in his seat atop his throne and in a voice that matched his appearance "that is old news".

Lelouch could not believe his ears had heard such a thing, shear disbelieve as clear as the sky outside was apon his face. In a time that showed his shock "WHAT, OLD NEWS YOU WOULD JUST SIT THERE AND DO NOTHING!". Pure anger roles of him the shear audacity to say such a thing and to their own child was fuel for the Prince's anger, and this anger made him forget exactly who he was venting his duty at. "YOU WOULD CAST ASSIDE SUCH A CLAIM AND DO NOTHING, NO INVESTIGATION, NOTHING! The only reason you would say such a thing would be if you had the attack done yourself!". Fury coloured his voice unmistakably. The next words from Charles Zi Britannia put him and the court silent "you are dead". This stopped the prince in his tracks, no other thought could be used his brain ceased to function from those words alone, so nothing could stop what was said next "you are dead to me, both you and your weak, useless, crippled sister, I gave clothes to wear, good to eat and a roof other your head, and you only reason you are here is for my use, a use you and that pathetic thing you call a sister no longer have, so from here on your are dead to me" shock, despair, fury, only three of many emotions running through but in the end only one could be displayed " I'm dead, is that it, very well than, I lelouch vi Britannia here by revoke my claim, my status as a prince AND YOU!" Hatred, fury, pure anger was almost visibly rolling from the now former prince.

Unfortunately he was not the only one displaying anger for the emperor stood silently, quickly matched over to the young boy, and beat him within an inch of his life, when he was done he proclaimed, anger still in his voice, " I cast you off to the country of Japan as political figures as to finally done some use for you and your sister".

(FLASHBACK END)

He remembers waking in the hospital badly hurt and after being told what happened the pain faded and only anger remained. It would be weeks later when both he and nunnaly was released they were greeted by the kurunargi family, the current prime minister of Japan as well as his wife and son, who he later found out was named susaku, and as to live with them as was agreed apon with the empire of Britannia.

It was during this time as nunnaly for use to being blind and bound to a wheelchair did both he and nunnaly feel different, more open and free to act as they wish. And like a recurring nightmare horror struck again for as susaku and lelouch went to pick flowers for the adorable blind girl they court sight of the Britannia invasion force ready to attack.

Now, at present, it not long since the invasion ended susaku sat near by looking depressed and full of sorrow, and nunnaly, tired, sad and asleep from the dramatic experience, did lelouch come to terms with what had happened and what would have to happen, for like the night were their mother was killed a telling began to rise within lelouch's very core, but instead of dread and terror, anger and vengeance rose, towards the people the people that did this to Japan, that did this the world and did this to his sister and killed their mother, Britannia! "I swear it susaku, I swear if it's that last thing I do I will fight back and destroy Britannia!" his voice, his posture, his very aura was expelling a think blanket not anger and vengeance. This unnerved susaku, unnerved him greatly.

 **CHAPTER FINISH**


	2. Chapter 2

Seven years. It has been seen years since the invasion and conquer of japan, now area eleven. In that time things had changed, his talented but idiotic brother Clovis had become the viceroy of area eleven and the people of Britannia began, predictably, using their social Darwinism to oppress the former people of Japan and began to crush their will.

In that same amount of time lelouch was not idle, for he began to improve his weaknesses, though he did so begrudgingly. He stomped down his royal attitude, his arrogance, closed mind and quick temper. He used books on war, tactics and strategies to broaden his closed mind, he trained his body in marital arts like taekwondo, judo and mix marital arts. He also took up the art of the sword, trained in skills like, fencing, Bushido and several other sword styles.

Not only did he train his mind and body but he also started his plan to destroy Britannia, he researched knightmare frames, their designs, history, and well known manufacturers like the Ashfords for example and learnt that it was them that made his mother's well loved Ganymede and, before their fall, had designed the 6th generation knightmare using experimental technology, unfortunately when they fell all other businesses denied their work due to the cost of the technology used and ,in some cases, who had designed it. Lelouch remembered when he questioned Ruben Ashford the head of the Ashford family and the head designer of the 6th gen knightmare frames, about what he had planned.

 **Flashback**

It was a bright and sunny afternoon in Tokyo settlement of area elven, the Ashford estate, lelouch was enjoying his favourite pastime, chess, his opponent was none other than nunnaly's and his uncle like figure Ruben Ashford an while not in the same league as lelouch he did make him try for it. Ruben afford sat before lelouch with a slight hunch, wearing a simple dark red suit. Bushy grey beard and bald on top of his head though beneath that suit sat tone muscle and years of experience in the Britannia Ian military and knightmare pilot though old still had strength in his old bones.

Both were enjoying the game though lelouch was thinking hard on other things and this was not lost on the aging man. "thinking hard about something my boy" the curious question coursed lelouch to look up at Ruben. He gathered his thoughts before replying, "yes uncle, I was wondering something, it's been four years since the invasion but before that I recently learned that you had developed experimental knightmare frames but your family ... Well fell before you could present them. What happened to the designs" lelouch queried the Ashford family head. Ruben just have a mischievous smile in return "why do you ask lelouch planning to use them to destroy Britannia are we."

All lelouch could do was open his mouth in shock, he thought that all his planning and preparation was going unnoticed, apparently he was wrong "h.. h.h.. how did to you know" the shock apparent both on his face and in his voice. The mischievousness never left the elder man's eyes "I am many things lelouch, blind, deaf and oblivious in none of those things. In fact I've had a strong suspension of your intentions for quite some time and while you indeed have been very discreet, it will take a lot more to get pass this old man. Though to be truthful I never had any confirmation until you ask just now, so thank you for that my boy now I know how to act to your plans clearly." All the way through Ruben's small speech, thoughts raced through lelouch's young brain, what to do, how to act. All this stopped with the old man's last few words. "Act how Ruben" once again the young boy noticed that mischievous look never leave the family heads face.

Not saying a word Ruben gets up and motions for lelouch to follow him and while apprehensive to do so, follows. Together they move through the Ashford estate to the library, where lelouch's mind was working overtime, he knew Ruben and knew for a fact he wouldn't betray him or his sister but if all the possibilities that ran through his genius mind only two could be used, one was Ruben had a feeling of what he was doing and had done something to prevent his plans and the amount of things that could be is numerous but unlikely due to how the family fell in the first place, considering how the Ashford family head proudly made how he feels about the situation known and it was quite... Loud to say the least. The second option was that Ruben was taking him somewhere to... Help him, given what he knew of Ruben this was more than likely but deep inside himself he didn't want to think about it because if he was court he and nunnaly would go to Britannia due to their heritage. Ruben didn't have that.

His train of thought was interrupted due to them entering the library and paranoia was slowly growing in his heart, Ruben had not said a word to him and while he had an idea of what was happening he didn't have a clue of how Ruben had done it without causing suspension. Stopping not far from a book case the old man turned to lelouch "we both know by now just how smart you are, so before I do anything I'd like to hear what it is I brought you hear for." Amusement was clear in him the whole time he spoke and in his eyes the former prince could see curiosity likely to how he would respond to him. " you hid something here, more than likely under the estate and I also think it's more than likely a knightmare frame production facility or something along those lines. I know it's connected to your 6th gen frames. Am I right, Ruben."

With out a word, Ruben reach over to a book an pulled it and to lelouch's internal disappointment nothing happened, something Ruben saw easily and smiled " what you thought I had such a large secret like this hidden by just a book. Please my boy I'm better than that." With that said he then reach to where the book was and pulled a hidden lever, with a soft almost soundless click the whole floor slowly at first, allowing the older man to put the book back in place, lower in to the ground shock once again apparent in lelouch due to this discovery.

Everything he thought he knew about the Ashford family head, Ruben Ashford was thrown out the window, because the lower they got the more of the facility became exposed to him and it was huge and the moment he entered the main facility, the sight that greeted him was awe inspiring.

 **Flashback end**


	3. Chapter 3

Lelouch was pondering that memory three years ago, that awe inspiring sight. It was not long after Ruben showed him his creation he spoke to Ruben and gained permission to use both that machine, the facility and all that it was made in. It made a smile appear in his face, that discovery accelerated his plans by decades but by no means did that mean he was ready to fight Britannia. He still needed a large amount of capital, a loyal army to support him and a both all else, expand his already large web of connections to gain information on Britannia.

He was dragged from his thoughts by the voice of his half brother prince Clovis, third inline to the throne and viceroy of area eleven. The exiled prince of Britannia look up at a large with a board expression as his friend and driver Rivalz went down the motor way on how bike and side car at a admittedly slow speed and away from a high stakes chess match with a Britannian noble and had won a sizeable amount from him. Not many knew why he gambled and even fewer knew the reason. He gambled to stock up on money when he graduated from Ashford academy, where he was vice President of the student council and it was also the cover for his underground factory: theta base. However he also took to high stakes chess to gain enough capital to find his rebellion against Britannia.

Rivalz's voice took him from his thoughts "not going to give a moment of silence lelouch." "no point really, no amount of silence will bring back those we have lost." A from smile spread across Rivalz's face at those words "a little grim isn't it bud" " maybe but it is the truth is it not." A thoughtful look appeared on the driver's face " true ..." HOOONK " What the he." Before any more words could spill from Rival mouth a truck speeding came up to close to the back of Rivalz's back and began to honk repeatedly at them making him swerve of the road to avoid the angry truck driver.

The truck soon lost control and careened in to a concrete Pillar leading in to a tunnel. Lelouch saw people start to gather and look at the crashed truck. LOOK, nothing else but look not go and get help or try to help out themselves but just gather around the area and do nothing. Long ago lelouch swore he would not be like them so with this in mind he sprang out of the sidecar and ran over to the crashed vehicle, all the while ignoring the shouts of Rivalz trying to stop him.

Standing not far from the truck he called out to anyone inside that could hear him "HEY ANYONE IN THERE, CAN YOU HEAR ME, ARE YOU ALRIGHT." Trying to find a way to the front cab to try and help anyone that could be hurt, only to find any path leading up to the front blocked off by rubble. Seeing a ladder he ran to and climbed carefully moved along the trailer to get to the front of the truck. A sharp tingling feeling spread throughout his body, his mind going blank and only a faint feeling could be felt like finger tips on the surface of his mind. "I found you..." was the faint voice echoing inside his brain and it because of this he didn't feel the vehicle beneath him until it was to late and he was already falling into the trailer from the open hatch he never noticed.

 **Just before**

" ow my head feels like I crashed into a concrete wall." Groaned Nagata holding his head in pain. " you did!" snapped a beautiful red hair girl wearing a baggy red jump suit that hid a womanly hour glass figure. She rubbed her head in pain from the crash her partner partially caused while the other was from those slow and stupide Britannian school kids. " ok Kallen gees, no need to bite my head off." Shaking his turn to get some sense back to him. Looking out around he saw that the truck didn't suffer any major damage and could still be driven. Testing the pedals he slipped the truck into reverse and drove away from the pillar he crashed into and turned back into the motor way unknowingly knocking a dazed lelouch into the trailer.

 **Currently**

He sat in dark of the trailer and faint light came the hatch from above where he fell into he trailer. Recovering from that sudden faint feeling that came over him, he knew it wasn't a coincidence that happened and he heard a voice when he was just in front of the hatch into he fell into and in front of him was a large bulb like capsule. He knew it was connected to what happened when he fell in. His brain raced through multiple possibilities and a few stood out. All other thoughts was cut of as a sound of a helicopter, a votl, if he wasn't mistaken and it was opening fire near the truck though the fact it was near and not on the truck itself only means it was a warning shot and this added to he idea. This capsule was stolen from the Britannia, resistance fighters more than likely, and contains something very bad if the votl fired warning shots and didn't just open fire on the resistance as they usually would.

As if to confirm his thoughts footsteps was heard coming from the cab. Quickly he moved away from any light and quietly sat behind the capsule wait for whoever it was to appear. There he saw a beautiful, and familiar, young women walking to a large object hidden in the dark of truck trailer and removing it to reveal a Glasgow knightmare frame and during this whole time lelouch listened in on the conversation between the familiar women and the driver. "Can you enter the tunnels and get out of site. We to out in the open" "it'll be a Hassall but I might be able to. Hey Kallen why don't we use 'IT'." The driver asked the now named kallen. 'kallen, a girl a Ashford goes by that name and has the same hair colour but this Kallen and the Kallen at Ashford act differently. That means one of them is an act, more than likely the girl at Ashford, Kallen Stanfield is the act and this is the true Kallen' this thought came to him as an angry reply came from the resistance pilot. "Are you out of your mind Nagata, it would be a massacre." "True" came Nagata's guilty reply. Kallen quietly grumbled to herself and open the cockpit hatch of the Glasgow and proceeded to activate it just as more the sound of more votls sounded in the air.

Standing up the Glasgow, it bust through the trailer doors and quickly used it's slash hackens to destroy a near by votl. Using the third generation knightmare's land spinners, Kallen began her began the next part of the plan, the diversion. Thinking quickly she called out to her partner and told him to leave as quickly as she could. "Nagata I think we need to split up and I'll try to distract them, can you get away in the old tunnels." " I think so but are you sure, this might not even work" Nagata's reply was toned with doubt about what Kallen had asked of him. "I'm sure now go, we don't have long before reinforcements arrive"

As this happened a voice called through the air. " **everyone stand back, I'll deal with this rebellious dog**." The resistance fighter looked through her knightmare's factsphere where the voice came from and paled because in front of her was a 4th generation knightmare the Sutherland and even worse of all, it was painted in the colours of the pure blood faction.

Kallen' new she had no chance against a Sutherland in a outdated and in need of repair Glasgow. As this happened however another situation a was taking place and a demon was soon to be born.

End of chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone that's reading this and I'm sorry for the long wait but as I said in the first chapter I am new to this and I'm still trying to get in to flow of things but here it is, a new chapter. I just want to say thank you, three chapters full mistakes and I got one hell of a response so thank you.**

 **Here's how things are going to work I'll do my best to get chapters to you as quick as I can BUT and it's a big and I can not lie (sorry bad joke couldn't help myself) but I'm new and having a continuous battle with my inspiration so there may be a long wait between chapters or a short wait. I'll also be going back and fixing the previous chapter and I'll be working on some other things in my free time.**

 **Ramblings aside please enjoy.**

Lelouch in the darkness of the trailer with the only source of light was his phone and the company he had was ten unknowing driver in the truck cab upfront, and the suspicious and more than likely Britannia made bulb like object that could only be two things, both filled him with dread. A chemical weapon of some kind or the worst option, human experimentation. "no signal on my phone, a bumpy road, complete darkness, echoes and the driver and Kallen spoke about tunnels, the only place that could be with what I already know is the Shinjuku ghetto tunnels." Knowing he got the location the place exactly right The truck was traveling at high-speed through the tunnels of Shinjuku ghetto bouncing on the abandoned train tracks with little control. With the way the trailer was uncontrollably shacking, sooner or later the ten wheeler vehicle was going to crash.

Unfortunately for lelouch, he was right.

Soon the driver lost control of the truck and with a almighty smash the large ten wheeler vehicle slammed in to a intersection wall and throwing lelouch around and while not badly injuring him it was definitely leave a mark. Shacking his head to try me clear it he stood unsteadily trying to regain his balance. Bracing his hand against the trailer door, he was unprepared for the door to suddenly be ripped open and forcefully pulled out of the large container. Pain was all he could feel as lelouch was restrained against the ground, an Britannia soldier above him with his arm forced behind his back.

"STOP FIGHTING BACK, WHY DO YOU INSIST WITH THIS MINDLESS SLAUTER, WHY DO YOU HAVE POISON GAS." The Britannia solider shouted angrily as he pulled the former Prince's arm up further against his back bringing out a cry out of him. Already having enough of the situation he quickly, using his past training, he turned his body to face his attacker and he mule kicked his attacker back catching him off guard. Standing up with rage boiling up inside, he shouted out with both fury and passion filling his voice "IF YOU ARE SO AGAINST THAT POISON GAS THEN FIGHT BACK AGAINST BRITANNIA."

Shock was clear in the soldier's body language. "L-L-Lelouch is that you?" Slowly the soldier stood up shock still clear on display. The soldier raised his hands and, shakily, took of his gas mask reviling his face to the former prince and lelouch was confused at first but soon memories came flooding back and he knew exactly who it was in in front of him. He best friend from seven years ago and the one he the one that witnessed his vow to obliterate Britannia. "Suzaku, y-you joined the Britannia royal army?" Came lelouch's breathless reply, completely shocked at the discovery before him.

Seven years, it has been seven years since lelouch and Suzaku parted ways both silently hoping the other the best of luck that day but neither thought they would meet again like this. "You became a terrorist, does your hate of your home land go that deep, lelouch" all manner of thoughts came to a screeching halt at those words as lelouch gave his long time friend a look that implies his stupidity at such a remark. "While I will not argue against the hate part for that is very true but do you think that low of me to commit petty terrorism to act on my hate. I saw this truck crash some time ago but unfortunately for me when I went to go help I was on top of the trailer when it started moving again and caused me to fall in to the trailer itself and I was unable to get out and some time later you found me back there and you know the rest. Oh and sorry about the kick earlier, you wasn't exactly being gentle" lelouch's reply caused Suzaku to gain a small smile as well as a hand to reach up a rub his chest at the faint throbbing feeling his kicked caused. "I had that coming, I spouse but your are you sure that's the story you want to go with I mean with someone as smart as you, you could of thought of something a little better then that, right? And don't worry about the kick though it did catch me of guard I'll admit, you've been working out I guess or you did do what you promised Tohdoh sensei and turned brain power in to Pure muscle?" The same look as before was his response but before a single word could leave his lips a loud hissing sound sounded near by causing both to turn towards it seeing the strange capsule opening up releasing smoke into the area.

Dread filled lelouch's heart as the container opened only for his back to hit the floor and Suzaku to smother his face with his gas mask to try and save him from the poison getting into his lungs but all he was doing was cutting off lelouch's air and was suffocating him instead. With his air running out and gasped for Suzaku to get off him which thankfully he did allowing lelouch to sit up and take in deep breaths. Giving Suzaku a glare making him look sheepishly away while scratching the back of his head both turned to try capsule that had fully opened and both are shocked and lelouch's previous thoughts were, unfortunately, proven correct when his eyes laid soon a beautiful young woman with gorgeous green hair going to her mid to lower back, curvy body with D cup breasts. However all that was lost on lelouch's mind as thanking girl started to fall out of the capsules making both lelouch and Suzaku rich forward to arch her, as lelouch was closed from the capsule he got to her first and as he caught her the same feeling as when he was on the truck hit him again though much stronger but only not as long as before.

 _'it's you, I found you, her son, finally I can keep my...'_ thoughts filled his mind and they was not his own and even though they ware in his mind it was like someone talking through a phone with very basic connection because the 'connection' kept breaking up as if something or more than like this girl in his arms was trying to talk to him in some way but was having a hard time doing so. Examining the girl closer he noticed her attire, a straight jacket and a lower face mask to prevent her from talking and it was then he realised.

She was looking at him. Two beautiful golden era adding to her beauty, was staring straight at him in a tired expression as if just keeping her eyes open was exhausting. A full scenario of the situation raced through his head in seconds. The terrorists broke into a secret Britannia facility and stole what they thought was a chemical weapon and planed to leek it to the people but the plan went awry and they got caught, from there they got chased through the Shinjuku district and than was where they crashed. They left unknowingly taking him with them and from what he suspected was the pure bloods, as well as honorary Britannia soldier's were sent out to recover the stolen object but didn't count on a talented Piolet in an out dated knightmare frame delaying them and the terrorists split up. Unknown to anyone but those that were in charge, the entire time it wasn't a chemical weapon but a human test subject they had stolen.

But this brought up a large amount of questions, the important was why exactly did his foolish older brother Clovis do this. Whatever it was it proved just how far the Britannia royal family and those that follow them had become twisted. Many other questions that the presence of this girl called forth but they could be answered later, turning to his old friend he asked a question that needed an answer. "Suzaku what exactly did your superiors tell you about what was stolen." The question brought Suzaku out of his thoughts and answered. "Well I can't tell you everything but what I can tell you was they said it was a experiment stolen by terrorists to use as a chemical weapon and deploy it in Shinjuku. Or at least that was what the basic summary was but now I'm not so sure" this did answer a few questions but not all of them. "nothing about this girl was mentioned or what exactly the experiment was?" a shacking head in a negative was his reply.

"What exactly are you doing soldier" came a strict and arrogant voice from behind them making both turn around in surprise. They saw a small platoon a soldiers in front of and lelouch's insight told that him exactly who they were. Prince Clovis's royal guard and both the most loyal of his command and the most extreme. "captain, sir I was near by in the area when the truck crashed and immediately rushed to apprehend any terrorists but came across this civilian and this girl in the container, sir the capsule wasn't filled with a chemical weapon but the girl, sir." Standing to attention Suzaku reported to his commanding officer of what hope found all the while lelouch eyed the soldiers with suspicion. "and why ensign have you not killed the terrorist behind you yet" immediately warning bells range in lelouch's head like a star going super nova. 'so that was the plan, no eye witnesses and probably followed by a clean up op to clear the area of any possible lose ends that saw or was involved with the capsule.' Confused about what the higher ranked soldier was talking about the ensign responded "b-b-but sir I said he was a civilian not a terrorist" a dark chuckle was Suzaku's response as well as a manic smile spreading across the officers face. "but was your orders clear soldier no eyewitnesses and right now you are going against orders but I'm feeling generou will allow you clear up the mistake. I order you to turn around and shoot that terrorist behind you and hand the girl over to us a d we'll forget about this misunderstanding." Shock and disgusting was clear on the young soldiers face as well as lelouch's. He knew that the Britannia military was made up about ninety percent of corruption but to this extent made him sick. Lelouch wished he hade the merlin with him right now so he could do what it was designed after, hunt prey.

Soon the officer was getting impatient and just before he could speak it he was cut off by Suzaku's resolute but short response "no I won't" shocked at such a blunt respond the leader of Clovis's royal guard didn't respond at first but that shock soon became anger and it was apparent that the officer did not like his subordinates reply. "What did you say, you refuse to do what you was ordered to do by your superior." Anger radiated from him and like many time that day dead creepy up on him and feared for his longest friend because while he hoped he was wrong about what was about to happen, that was not often and he knew deep down he wasn't this time. "yes I refuse" and with that response the fear he felt for Suzaku only got worse.

"I see then I guess I'll have do it myself." Quickly he drew his pistol and opened fire on lelouch only for Suzaku to I intercept it and get shot instead. "NO SUZAKU." Lelouch could note believe what he saw, his best friend talk a bullet for him and the one responsible not even having an eye. "tch what a wasn't of a bullet, oh well I guess that just saves me time for me doing it later, now where was I." Once again a sick smile spread across his face but before he could even think of firing on lelouch he was cut of as the truck explodes and taking a few soldiers that stood to close with it. Thinking quick lelouch grabbed the green haired girl and took off as fast as he could with her in tow. "this might be the only hands we have, come on we got to run"

 **Just before Suzaku got shot**

"Oh my head, ...we what happened" Nagata groaned in pain as he came to from the crash. Soon the memories of what happened went through his mind and he gave a weak chuckle, "oh so that's what happened well at I'm alive" any other word was cut of as he saw soldiers in his review mirrors. "Huh well maybe not for long by the look of things, well this the end but it as well may as be on my terms" looking down to the trucks centre console and there one duck taped on to the dash was a button land next to it a picture of a himself with a newly made pot, a beautiful woman and a young boy. His family. " sorry love, guess I won't be coming back after all. Sorry son, I guess I can't watch you grow up after all. Goodbye." With the hesitation he pressed the button and the truck cab exploded with him inside.

 **Currently**

It had been ten minutes since the explosion and lelouch as well as the girl had ran through the Tunnels and had arrived at a abandoned warehouse. He had undone both her restraints on her jacket and got rid of her mask to allow her some freedom but to his ire she refused to speak to him. In that time he sent message to k prepare his personal knightmare and to wait for him to. Though in brought time it wasn't enough and they had caught up and now in front him stood the Clovis's royal guard and was currently doing a monologue of how inferior trash like him should know not to interfere with his betters have though lelouch was considering of ending it himself if he went on any longer.

"Now with that out of the way do you have any last words, trash." Refusing to play his game, lelouch continued to try and think of a way out of this however nothing he thought of could help him. The officer raised his pistol to shoot lelouch and fired his gun but once again the bullet was blocked this time was the strange girl he found "no he can not die!" was the girls panicked cry she hauled herself into the bullets path and it landed right in her forehead and with a sicking this she dropped dead on the ground and a small blood splatter landed and lelouch's right cheek causing him to pale even further.

He losing hope and staring death in the face. Flashes of all of his friends and family appeared before him and regret filled him as could see them one more time, especially Nunnaly. 'Is this really how I die, before I can anything I wish to do with my life. Damnit all. Nunnaly I'm sorry.' The huffed as he looked at the girls dead body. "huh, my orders were to bring her back alive but I'll just have to tell my lord that we cornered the terrorists but when a fight broke out she got caught in the crossfire, and another waste of a perfectly good bullet, oh well. Guess I'll have to make sure you did this time, MEN, get ready to fire on this disgusting piece of trash. READY" raising his hand the soldiers followed their orders and brought up their weapons just as a hand grabbed his own forcing the former prince to look down at the dead body of the girl only to be blinded and the same feeling as before erupted in his mind and a deep web of veins was all he could see, flashes came and went bring images of different things but he one that stood out the most was the emperor of Britannia himself standing on some kind of platform. More came and went but lelouch forced it all to the back of his mind for later as a voice of what his assumed was the now dead girl speaking to him. _"you don't want to die do you, you have a purpose to live on for. Then I offer you this contract and the power of the king but this power comes at a cost for all who have it live alone. Do you accept this contract."_ Thoughts raced through lelouch's skull and while he was sceptical he knew deep down that this was his big chance. That this power of the king was his opportunity of taking the fight to Britannia no matter the cost he must pay. He knew what he had to do. "I accept your contract and it's conditions" his voice full of confidence and his posture fit for a king with a smile that put the devil to shame.

A demon was born this day.

Chapter finished.

Sorry for the massive space here but I thought this was a good place to finish.


	5. Chapter 5

He stood there, bodies surrounding him with bullet holes in their heads and manic smiles covering their lips. Lelouch looked on with a smile that couldn't make the devil cower in fear and angeles cry in terror, blood trickling down his check and a symbol shone in his left eye. Geass, he knew what it was, how else could he have commanded those soldiers to die like that. He remembered with both fear and glee for as soon as his eyes met there's and one simple order they turned their weapons apon themselves and without hesitation pulled the trigger and blew their own brains out.

A dark smile grew on his face and any plan he had for his conquest of Britannia became Easter and changed to include his new gift. Lelouch shook his head remembering why he did this, why he had to destroy Britannia. Lelouch's hand rested on his left eye as his dark smile turned to a gentle one as nunnaly smiling face appeared in his mind. Revenge gives purpose, purpose gives strength but don't let that strength consume you or you'll never be the same and you will only have weakness and pain. He remembered what Ruben and his mother taught him. In victory one must be grateful.

Lelouch bent down to the green haired girl that took a bullet to him only to find that there was no blood coming from the bullet hole in her head and not only that but he quickly realised that the hole was closing. Lelouch's genius mind went through scenarios as quickly as it could and by process of elimination narrowed it down to three possible scenarios. One, the stress of today as him seeing things though with what just happened he doubted it. Two, what ever they did to her gave some kind of healing factor or retentive ability that keeps her from dying from things like bullets wounds and such things. Three and the most likely, they kidnapped her for her ability or that she was immortal not it would surprise him and tried to duplicate it. What ever it was he knew that this girl who's name didn't even know was more complicated no matter what her beautiful looks to otherwise.

A loud crash interrupted his thoughts, smoke and debris flew from the now destroyed warehouse wall as a Sutherland stopped not ten feet from him. The factsphere opened and scanned the area and the machine that he now recognised wore the colours of the purebloods pointed it's rifle at him **"you there, what happened here, who are you, why is a Britannia school boy doing here!?"** a stern female came over the Sutherland speakers, this surprised lelouch as while it was well known that the pure bloods only accept pure Britannia solider and those that hold the emperor's social Darwinism he didn't know many woman that joined the purebloods except one, Villetta Nu a high ranked Subordinate of Jeremiah Gottwald and elite knightmare frame pilot.

The former prince smiled at his luck for if she was here then Jeremiah was here as well, but first he must deal with Villetta and he knew exactly how as well. "I order you to come down here at once" a commanding voice exuded from him as his geass flared to live in his eye like majestic bird taking flight. A simple scoff was his reply shocking lelouch and making his brain run with thoughts on possibilities and weaknesses that his new power has. 'no effect, eye contact is a large possibility, range and number of uses might be limited as well. Have to research and experiment with it to find out more, though one use per person is very likely but I may be able to circumvent it with an activation phrase or password.' The former prince shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused on the now impatient women that piloted the ticket to his next step of his plan. Calling out to her as a son of a noble and making her easily fall in to his trap.

 **Five minutes later**

Silence was all lelouch could hear as lelouch sat in the Sutherland's cockpit and quickly processed information he had just learnt from Milly 'Maleficent' Ashford. Lelouch's hand tightened around his phone as he thought of his fool of a brother, Clovis had put a block on the media. A clever move he had to admit but what he was seeing made his blood boil with rage, memories of the invasion continuously appeared in his mind. A massacre, his own flesh a blood had ordered the ghetto purged to keep his little secret safe and that only made his rage increase, as well as his sorrow for bring related to such monsters he once called family.

Turning slightly he saw the green hairy immortal still not moving but considering her head no longer had a hole in it he didn't think she would be that way for long, she would awaken very soon. To massacre hundreds of people just to keep his status safe. It made him feel sick. Looking back out the front screen where he had parked the Sutherland atop a destroyed building overlooking train tracks, he thought back to when he discovered that a train full of Sutherland's was being transported right into the middle of the ghetto, right into the middle of the battle filed and the stupidest thing Clovis could have done. The preparation was almost done, the only thing he had to was bring the only thing he held precious next to Nunnaly. His Merlin and he knew exactly how.

Any other thoughts he had stopped as he felt eyes on his back. Smirking and not turning around he spoke amusement filling his voice. "well look like sleeping beauty has finally woke up. Have a nice nap." A snort was his only reply, followed by a dry sarcastic response. "oh yes, nothing like getting a bullet in the skull to raise ones spirit. So how do like my little gift, is it to your liking, Mr prince" Quirking an eyebrow lelouch gave her an amused look before once again looking forward before responding "why yes I do, it'll prove very useful in my plans and speaking of plans how well can you pilot a knightmare." An elegant green eyebrow rose in curiosity. "I'm skilled and experienced if that is what you want to hear, why?" a chuckle was her reply and a sounds of metallic wing beats filled the air making her eyes widen in shock as before the Sutherland was a one of a kind machine. C.C was filled with awe and, something she will deny for the rest of her life, fear.

Lelouch just smirked at the machine, affection filling his eyes, for before him was a large black and gold bird like knightmare. The Merlin or to be more accurate, his Merlin. The merlin was just shy of the same height as a Glouster, covers in thick black armour with golden lines highlighting the machine. It's head looking like the bird of prey it was named after, with one great difference, for instead of two eyes of a living bird or the normal bulky fact sphere of knightmare, it had a long curved upside-down T like visor with one small light glowing an intense dark red colour. The Merlin's body was covered with weapons. Large very sharp and sizeable talons on its thin legs. Four slash Hackensack could be seen, two on the 'hip' area, just were the body becomes the leg and two more on either side of the head looking like demonic horns. Multiple small missile pods could be seen around the machine.

The 7th gen knightmare frame landed with a gentle softness that belayed it's size, it tucked it's wings in to it's sides like a normal bird despite the small gapes were the 'feathers' are having a dimming blue glow as well as the back tail showing the same. (If someone could draw this I would be extremely grateful, because I suck at writing as is so you can tell how well I can draw.) In the rear portion of the knightmare frame two flaps opened in the back revelling the cockpit. The pilot silently stood from the seat and stepped out of the cockpit allowing themselves to be seen by the duo.

End chapter (cliff-hanger, I'm a ass I know, I'm smiling right know btw.)


	6. Chapter 6

With her mouth still practically on the floor in shock in what she had just seen. Not only is there a knightmare with the ability to fly but it was in the shape of a bird and if that wasn't enough the pilot was a maid of all things. Closing her eyes and shacking her head a little to get out of her shock, she stood as much as she could inside the Sutherland's small cockpit and put her head in lelouch's peripheral vision and gave him a piece of her mind. "Ok, what the hell is that and if you even think of being a smart ass I'll..." her rant suddenly dying on her lips as a smile that definitely didn't belong on a young man like lelouch let alone a exiled prince but there it was, a smile that could make the devil recoil in fear and she had no idea if she should be afraid or turned on. A small chuckle could be heard as he just stared at what he called the Merlin. "That C.C, is a seventh gen knightmare, the Merlin and just one of the things I'm going to use to make Britannia pay for every single sin they caused. Besides.." letting his words hang as he chuckled and turn to look C.C in her eyes. "I believe you yourself have some business with Clovis, so with that in mind we should get going, yes?" Even phrased as a question, she knew what he meant and a small sly smile grew on her lips and with no hesitation, she opened the Sutherland's hatch and got out lowering her hand to give her new partner some help getting out the knightmare frame cockpit. Her sly smile still on her lips as a small blush quickly appeared and just as quickly disappeared, when the former prince turned school boy grabbed hold on her hand and bullied himself out of the pilot seat. Giving a thanks to the beautiful green haired girl, he turned to the still waiting and patient maid and secret kunoichi, Sayoko Shinozaki, as well as his one of his teachers in Japanese art of combat from swordsmanship to martial arts, she pushed him to the edge and the results was very rewarding to lelouch.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting Sayoko, I got side tracked for a moment. Allow me to introduce you to C.C, my new ally in this crusade against Britannia. C.C this is Sayoko Shinozaki, the personal maid and bodyguard to me and my sister." The maid bowed in greetings to the immortal girl and spoke in an almost emotionless tone. "There is no need to apologize lelouch-sama, I do not mind waiting for it is my job to help in whatever you need." Her response was joined with a bow and though her voice was monotone anyone who listened could tell that she was sincere. Raising from her bow Sayoko turned to the immortal and once again bowed in greeting. "hello, Ms C.C it is nice to meet and I must thank you in looking after my master, though it must have been difficult and for that you have my deepest apologies." A small smile grew on her lips as C.C chuckled and lelouch sighed at Sayoko's sense of humour. "sigh...thank you for that Sayoko, anyway we have a resistance to organise and a royal to question, shall we C.C." was the former Prince's reply to the maids little comment before addressing the immortal. Turning and looking at the kunoichi he gave her clear instructions. "Sayoko, from the reports there's a train coming in soon, full of Sutherland's, I'm going to need get everything ready and prepare for the coming battle, so I'm going to need you to take this knightmare and head back to the factory and get everything ready for the future as well as contact flaker, Nobel and the others and tell them these exact words, "our push has come, we shall be ready," they'll know what that means. Me and C.C will take care of the rest from here. Let's go C.C" lelouch rattled of his knowledge and plan to the maid and making C.C both impressed with lelouch's tactical genius and make her head hurt just thinking what kind of things he could easily figure out and plan in advance with both his mind and body and oh what a body it was. The witches mind quickly went from reasonable thought to the gutter, not that she felt any shame from this mind you, only for a large blush of embarrassment to quickly came to her face when she realised lelouch's hand was not only waving in front of her face but they both were standing just outside the Merlin's cockpit. She didn't realise she had moved. "You ok there or do you want to fantasise more and don't give me that look my sister gets the same look when she thinks about her crush but we'll have to get into that later we've wasted enough time and I doubt that resistant group can last for much longer." A single nod as his only reply.

 **1 hour later**

Kallen was having a very bad day, first she had to constantly deal with Tamaki's loud whining and complaining about the up coming operation, then she had to sneak into a dangerous top secret Britannian facility, which she will secretly admit was kind of cool which she then proceeded to do a fan girl squeal in her head which she will forever deny to the end of her days, then her day went from kind of bad to absolutely terrible because once again not only could Tamaki not keep his loud mouth shut but ruined the entire operation by getting his dumb ass caught and THEN letting it slip about the rest of them had just stole what could be potentially be a chemical weapon. Now she was being chased by narrow minded by legitimately skilled soldiers one of which she was giving the run around for the last TWO HOURS, which she internally was quite proud of, in a run down, out dated and one armed, piece of scrap Glasgow. Thinking back it during those two hours of her avoiding the pure blood's Sutherland that we lost the Glasgow's left arm to the Sutherland when he managed to corner, thankfully she used an old trick she read about in a old Britannia war book.

Looking at her fuel gauge, worry started to seep in when she saw she only had around forty-five minutes worth of sakuradite in her Glasgow. Her mind raced trying to come up with a plan. However any plans she made was put to the back of her mind as a loud voice spoke out. " **well, well why isn't of the rebellious dog, I must admit you are quite talented and did well to give me the run around so far but you won't escape this time, ...eleven scum."** Was the blood's words to kallen, adding the number insult on the as an after thought or so she thought, why else for hesitation. Pains quickly set in. If only she wasn't in a outdated knightmare, she would have wiped the floor with Sutherland, however she knew that while she could do quite a bit of damage to the Sutherland, it was designed to knightmare combat and kallen's knightmare was not and while it would take all that damage it would quickly overpower her and destroy the Glasgow leaving her and her friends defenceless. Knowing she had no choice she spun the knightmare frame around the other way and took off as fast she the machine could go.

" _follow the tracks to the west entrance, you'll make it there so don't worry."_ kallen's body nearly jumped out of the knightmare when her radio suddenly came to life and told her to go east. Worry, anger and shock ran through her. Who the hell did this guy think he was hacking her radio frequency and telling her what to do and, was her mind playing tricks on her per did his voice sound wired, like it was more then one person talking. Doesn't matter. "Hey I'd don't know who it is you think you are but you better tell me right now how you got this frequency and who the hell you are!" the cockpit shook with the force of her angry shouts, her face if the guy could see it was as red as the Glasgow. _"do you want to win?"_ those words at that point and to the end of time not only shook her to her core but made something stir inside her, a drive she never felt before. Before she could say a word her radio buzzed with the guys voice again. " _if you want to win and get out of this alive, follow the tacks to the west entrance, now hurry"_ his voice definitely was masked with some kind of device, what she didn't know but she followed his words to the letter and sharply turned the red knightmare to the right and followed the tracks to the west entrance, stopping for a second to look around and seeing the area was empty, if you didn't include the dead bodies that is. "ok I'm here now what" the reply was swift and full of humour, like he knew something she didn't. _"Simple, you win, ahead of you is a train heading your way, get on it."_ Not saying anything, she directed the red knightmare to the train and jumped on it and when further along the train, quickly she stopped and turn around to see not only the Sutherland that was chasing her had stopped the train but another had joined the chase as well. " **quickly, get after him, I'll follow shortly."** With a quick yes sir the second Sutherland jump on the train only for two distinct looking slash Hackens to appear from out of nowhere and destroy the Sutherland shocking both kallen and the Sutherland pilot. Following the slash Hackens back to their source, surprise and awe took hold of the red haired beauty as before her was a machine she knew no one had seen before. What really got to her though was how beautiful and majestic it was as well as it's eye, it's single blood red eye that looked right at her from the side of its head. It stood on two Legs and looked like some kind of bird, what kind she didn't know but the simple black paint job that covered most of the body and the golden yellow paint that highlighted certain parts of the machine like the edge of the wing like flaps on the side of its body and around its eye made it look intimidating. On the end of its stalk like legs was three razor sharp talon like claws on the front of its feet and one in the back for support.

" **hey just who it is you think you are, this is official pure blood business, stat your name and step out of that strange machine, now!"** the machine only fixed it's gaze on him, when suddenly it bowed it head forward and two large Gatling guns burst out of the back of the strange bird like knightmare's back and opened fire, damaging the pure blood knightmare. Kallen seeing her chance, rushed forward with a yell, pulling the Glasgow's fist back and smashing it in to the Sutherland's head making the pilot eject. With a smile on her face she relaxed before remembering the strange knightmare, turning her own knightmare to look at it she called out in to the radio. "hey was that you just know in that- where'd he go?" Cutting her self half way through her question. She had no idea how he moved away so fast and with out her noticing.

"HEY KALLEN" the call got her attention, turning the red machine around she saw it was some of her resistance group running towards her, the that called out to her was Kaname Ohgi, the leader of her resistance group after the old leader and her older brother died. "do you know who was on the radio earlier?" called up Ohgi making Kallen widen her eyes in surprise, **"he called you guys too?"**

" _That I did."_ The suddenness of him speaking on the radio with his altered voice shocked everyone in to silence, without hesitationhe spoke out again. _"I take it your the leader of your group"_ his voice spoke out clearly obviously speaking to Ohgi as he was contacting his radio to talk. "yes I am" " and we'd like to know who the damn hell you are!?" Tamaki's voice shouted out before anyone else could speak. The radio rumbled with the strange chuckling, _"I'm afraid I can't say who I am, trust isn't something to hand out, it must earned. You understand, a man in my, shall we say position, can not simply say things aloud, what if the britannias are listening to us right now. So for now you can call me K-1. Now then before we take this any further, there's something I'd like to ask, if our don't mind."_ The now named K-1 spoke out, his voice calm yet amused. While cautious, Ohgi was a curious about what he had to say. "alright, what do you want to ask?"

" _Thank you, my question is simple, what did you intend to do with the poison gas, use it?"_

To be continued

 **I just want to say I'm really sorry about the time it took to get this out there. A lot of things got in the way of this. Me continually getting sick, my work, plot holes miles wide and plot bunny's that wouldn't f*** off. I did try to proof read my work but as I said I kept on getting sick, so to say I'm still sick is very true. Which is annoying. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and if not please say why so I can improve, if I can. Also I have been busy even in my current condition, so if you want to check at more of my work I'll be posting something new soon. It's call character file, it's basically me giving a detailed telling everything about the character, they will be mostly oc characters I made for current stories like Gothem's scarlet spider, and future stories. The first character on their is for a story I plan on doing soon. If you guys like it or the character itself I'll do the other characters files and the stories they link to sooner.**

 **This is daz signing off, Bye.**


End file.
